Icy world
by Prince thaime
Summary: A group of adventurers set out to destroy an undead horde, only to discover that this is just the beginning of the adventure.... rated PG-13 for violence. Please, please please R&R!! But please bear in mind that this is my first fic on the site.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Two warriors  
  
In a small fishing village known to men as cortalass, the average day was being played out.  
Children chased each other through the streets, old men sat by the water with their lines   
cast and beautiful aromas rose from every house as the wives of the fishermen cooked dinner  
for when their husbands returned.  
The first person to notice the orcs was a young girl, Charlene, she cried out in fear as  
thirty or so, green skinned, pig-faced monsters rushed through the nearby forest and started  
  
coming towards the village. Crossbowmen stood on the walls around the village and fired at  
the beasts, only four fell to the ground, the rest kept charging on. The gates were knocked  
down by the masses of orcs, the villagers ran for their lives. Orcs began to set fire to the  
houses and began to slaughter the people who weren't fast enough. Charlene hid in a dark alley,  
praying to whatever gods might be listening that the marauding creatures would not find her.   
Obviously there were no gods listening, one of the green-skins spotted her. It was around seven  
feet tall, with dark red eyes aand a face that would give a dragon a fright. Charlene closed her  
eyes as the monster charged at her. She expected the bite of its axe any second... the bite never  
came. Instead there was an inhuman scream followed by a heavy thud. Charlene opened her eyes to   
see a tall man dressed in black and red armour. In his right hand he carried a silver sword. On   
his left wrist was a leather bracelet with a small silver bird skull attached to it. His hair was  
very short, it was strange but Charlene could not tell if it was black or a deep purple in colour  
, it seemed to shift from one to the other. His face might once have been handsome but now it had  
a huge, deep scar running from the top of his forehead, around his nose, across his lips and ending  
on his chin. He walked out of the alley and into the centre of the village, a crimson cape billowing  
behind him. Charlene was left with the slashed up corpse of her would be killer... In the centre of  
the village was a fountain, the water had turned red, as the Orcs killed the innocent villagers and  
tossed the bodies at it. The Orc cheif was a monster, even when compared to other orcs. He stood   
somewhere around eight feet tall, had a fair share of battle scars all over his body, his fangs were   
at lest four inches long and he carried a colossal double headed axe that was stained with human   
blood. When he saw the armour clad warrior step forward he shouted a few words in rough Orcish.   
The man stood still but didn't say anything. The chief began to snarl in crude comon language.  
" I told da ladz ta hold back, coz you'z looks like a right gud fighta! Howz about ya fightz me,   
I'z lookin' fur a challenge. Deez uvver 'Umies iz ded eazy to waste!" The chief began to roar  
with laughter. The warrior gripped the hilt of his sword he smiled and said in a voice that  
was surprisingly fair when compared to his features.  
" Bring it on green-skin, there's not a warrior, human or not, on any plane of existence that  
can defeat Gau Debolton." The Chief leapt up and swang with his axe. the warrior known as  
Gau blocked the attack with his silver blade, and jumped in the air, turning upside down   
as he did. He pulled his left hand back and formed a fist, the bird-skull on his bracelet began  
to glow. The hand shot forward and Gau opened his hand, releasing bolts of lightning at his   
opponent. The Orc chief screamed in agony as he was blasted with electricity, before he could   
recover, Gau squered him with his sword, black blood oozed out of the wound. Gau lifted up   
with the blade causing the body of his opponent to slide of the sword and sail overhead into   
a burning building...   
The other Orcs were obviously a bit unsetteled about the loss of their leader and began to  
run back to the gates shouting coarse orcish, Gau could could only make out certain parts of   
what they were yelling.  
"Git! razzastugga Wasted da boss! Roggan warkan!!"   
Gau began to walk in the oposite direction to the Orcs, towards the other gate and the mountains  
beyond it.  
It had been lucky that Gau had stopped of at the village because if he hadn't then the Orcs would  
have taken it over, it was lucky that Gau had been in the alley when Charlene was about to get   
attacked by the Orc. And it had been lucky that the Orcs had chosen to run away after their chiefs  
death, because not even Gau would have been able to take on so many at once. That was where all   
the good luck ended though. The Fishermen came back from their boats at sea when they had seen the  
fires start and you can't really blame them for jumping to conclusions. When they arrived they   
saw no sign of orcs, just the fire, the dead bodies, and a stranger with a blood covered sword.  
"You killed our families!" One man shouted, grabbing a knife from his belt.  
"You destroyed the village!" Another bellowed throwing a burning peice of wood at Gau. No matter   
what the survivors of the attack said, the fishermen were to angry to notice and began to surround   
Gau.   
"MONSTER!!!" A rather overweight man shouted, throwing a large peeble that caught Gau on the cheek.   
The tall warrior didn't take any notice of the cut that it had left. He didn't attempt to defend himself.  
the villagers had formed a circle around him and were closing in.   
Suddenly, the sun was blocked out as a huge shadow cast over the village. Gau and his attackers looked up  
to see a huge airship descending. As it came closer, small turrets appeared out of holes in the sides of  
the ship. The turrets began to fire off a hail of bullets down at the villagers, however none of them hit  
as the fishermen retreated. The airship continued to descend and stopped a few inches from Gau's head, a   
hole appeared in the bottom of the ship and a posh, elderly voice called out over the sound of propellers  
and engines.  
"Gau my dear boy! Long time no see Wot! Get inside!" Gau smiled to himself, jumped up into the hole and hoisted  
himself up.....  
  
Pistons pumped, engines vibrated, and strange whirring things made strange whirring noises as Gau stepped across  
a metal walkway over the ships engine room. A loud bang rocked the ship and Gau would have certainly have fallen   
into the gears if it hadn't been for the barriers on either side of the walkway. He muttered a few curses to   
himself and carried on walking. He reached a heavy wooden door and cautiously opened it. He was now in a room   
with a massive globe revolving slowly in mid-air, every now and again the globe would make small bleeping noises  
and countries on it would light up. Gau wasn't very gifted when it came to technology so he just shrugged and   
carried on walking, the next door automatically opened and he found himself in the cockpit of the ship.   
"Thanks for the rescue professor" Gau said as a small, elderly man walked into view. His hair (or what was left   
of it) was white and stuck out in all directions, he had a huge, bushy, white moustache and his grey eyes peered   
out from behind thick-rimmed spectacles. He wore a lab-coat that was splattered with oil and thick black gloves.  
On the lab-coat was a gold badge, with the words "Professor M. Omineon. Inventor extrodinaire". The old man smiled,   
adding hundreds of wrinkles to his face, and laughed.  
"Yes, yes. The auto-repeating-electro-magnetic-missile-weapon is a new addition to the ship and if I do say so  
myself, is rather effective Wot!" If Gau didn't have so much respect for the professor then he would have been   
battling for breath because of the hilarious accent. "I don't know what was going on in that village but it was  
the perfect chance to repay the favour!" Professor Omineon carried on. Gau's thoughts travelled back to a few   
years ago, in the middle of winter when the professor had been attacked by a band of kobolds and Gau had fought  
them off. The professor had then given Gau the bracelet of shooting stars which gave Gau the ability to the powers   
of lightning. He had also promised to repay Gau by helping out when he was in trouble. Gau remembered what the ship  
(christened the "cloud titan") was like back then. It was alot smaller and had only a tiny engine room and a cramped  
cockpit and no weapons, but it was alot faster than walking and allowed you to travel across the oceans. Now it had  
to be about a half mile long.   
"Gau dear chap, erm, there was something I was meaning to ask you..." The professor said fidgeting, showing that he  
was nervous.  
"Fire away!" Gau said, trying to put on a reassuring smile.  
"W-well" He stuttered "I have to ask another favour." He looked scared, as if Gau would suddenly explode in anger.   
But instead, the tall warrior continued to smile and nodded his head. Professor Omineon gained confidence and carried on.  
"I need you and a small group to infiltrate Castle Snakir in the mountains."   
"The undead fortress?" Gau interrupted.  
"Yes, and I need you to rescue a colleague of mine, Dimitri Von Sukenheim. He was captured when trying to dig for   
artifacts in the surrounding mountains."  
"Dimitri von sukenheim?!" Gau shouted in disbelief "The Dimitri Von Sukenheim?! The world renowned conjurer and   
researcher of other planes?!"   
"Yes thats him! I need you and your group of adventurers to escort him from the dungeons in the castle."  
"What adventurers did you have in mind...?" Gau asked suspiciously.  
"W-well" the professor began to fidget again "Your a mercenary, you've fought alongside many capable fighters   
and magic-users, I was thinking you could give me some names?"  
"I could give you plenty," Replied Gau, "But what qualities are you looking for?"  
"Your going to need a leader and competent fighter, so thats your part. Your going to need strength and brutality..."  
Gau didn't have to think very long on this.  
"Aagh" He sighed "That would definetely have to be Crag Headsplitter! The most brutal half-orc you'll ever see!   
He's as strong as an Ogre and has the same intelligence and looks of one. He could take a cannonball to the head   
and still hurl abuse and ask for more." Gau smiled. He remembered the battle that he had fought in, alongside Crag.  
The big green barbarian had sent at least forty hobgoblins to their early graves before noticing that there were   
three arrow shafts in his shoulder.  
"I say! Sounds like a tough chap Wot Wot! We're going to need a magic-user. That'll help." Gau spent longer thinking   
of this,  
"Well the most powerful magic user that I can think of is Diesa, she's a half elf who lives in the forest to the north  
of the village where you rescued me. Believe me, when it comes to magic, I've never met a more powerful person."  
"Aha hmmmmm. Well, we are going against the undead so a priest is essential." Professor Omineon stated.  
"I do remember a while ago, I got injured in a skirmish and I was looked after by a girl in the nearby temple, she   
healed the wound on my face but it left this scar..."  
"Spiffing! So thats everything, where do we start?"  
"Well Crag lives in an inn only a few miles south of here (the landlord lets him stay free because he's such a good  
customer.) so lets go there!"   
"Splendid!" the professor shouted, "Tallyho!"   
With that, the ship gave an enormous shudder and began to turn southwards.  
"Who's flying this thing?" Gau asked.  
"I am," A deep voice called out from a platform below them. Gau climbed down the ladder and looked at the squat figure  
sitting in the pilots chair.  
"Well, well, long time no see Forsythe!" He said.  
"Long time indeed!" The dwarf said grumpily. He had bright red hair and a ring through his nose, he was chewing a   
blade of grass. He used to be farmer in a small town close to the professors lab. He had a good mind for mechanics   
so the professor hired him to fix things and be a pilot. The dwarf never seemed to be happy unless he was hacking   
something up with his huge scythe. Forsythe continued his grumbling, "That damned scientist 'as bin gettin' into   
mur trubble than yuh can shake a stick at!" There again was another hilarious accent, the country farmer voice really  
didn't suit someone wearing thick overalls and aviation goggles.   
"Good to see you too!" Gau laughed, "Right then, off to the drunk skunk inn!"  
  
Crag Headsplitter was sitting down at the bar, downing a few pints and having a conversation with a burly man next to  
him. Anyone listening would think that the Half-Orc was completely drunk, in fact, he was stone cold sober, it was  
his normal conversation.  
"Any wayz, Derz dis magicky git, dis Real smart 'uman and a dwarf, or was it a gnome? No, no it woz a dwarf. in da  
middle of a desert. Dey comez across dis magic lamp, or was it a teapot? No, no a lamp, definuttly a lamp, cos theres  
a genie inside. Anywayz da genie offers all free of dem one wish. So da magick bloke (Oo's real smart!) Sez "I wish  
to be out of 'ere and in a pile of money!" Da genie does dat. Da smart 'Uman sez "I wish to be out of 'ere and in a  
pile of bootiful women!" Da genie duz dat and the two blokez iz 'avin a whale of a time. And den da dwarf (Hoo ent  
very bright) Sez "I'm real lonely now, I wish my two frendz woz back 'ere!"" The half-orc and the man almost collapsed  
laughing. The inn's other patrons were not amused. A tall elf sitting at one of the tables shouted, "Do you mind being  
quiet?! We're trying to play some cards over here!" Crag continued to laugh.  
"Aah shut it ya whinin' cur!" He barked. The elf and his friends stood up and drew their swords.  
"You dare to insult me?!" The elf shouted furiously.  
"Yep! Dats about da jist of it! Na siddown and put away yur liddle butter knives Ya skinny runts!" Crag replied, a smile  
forming on his face.   
"Who are you calling a runt!" the elf retaliated, "I mean look at you! A half-orc!" Crags smile began to turn to a look   
of fury. His human friend had known Crag long enough to know that this was about the right time to make his exit. He prayed  
for the elf's soul and jumped over the bar crouching low. The elf continued his abuse. "I mean, what sort of a mother did  
you have? What women in their right mind would have a sexual relationship with an Orc?!" Crag began to shiver, he was ready  
to go over the edge, but one of the elfs friends, a short human really sparked it off, he laughed and said "Or was your dad  
the only thing around that was willing to pay?"  
There was now no-one but crag and the elfs group in the inn, everyone else had wisely fled. Crag's eyes began to open and   
close rapidly, they changed in colour and the pupils, whites and irises were completely swallowed up by a cloud of scarlet.  
His muscles bulged and he began to roar in primal, untamed fury. In his roars you could hear his voice, changed into an   
almost demonic cry   
"N-NOBODY.....TALKS THAT WAY, URGGHH, ABOUT MY MA!!!!!!!!!" Veins stood out on his neck and arms, the muscles on his chest  
bulged, splitting his leather coat. The elf's group realised their mistake too late as Crags huge fist connected with their  
leaders face, sending his head sailing off. Blood fountained from the neck stump and the body crumpled to the floor, the  
head shattering through a closed window. The others looked at each other nervously but believed there were still enough of  
them to take the raging beast out. A small halfling struck out with his dagger, only to see it shatter against the barbarians  
shin. Crag lifted the midget off the ground and tore him in half with his bare hands, he then threw the two pieces to the   
floor and drew his attention to a man who was rushing at him with a broadsword. Crag effortlessly picked the man up by the   
throat and tightened his grip, snapping the mans neck. There were now four opponents left, an elven wizard, two men in full  
plate armour with great swords and shields, and the snivelling wretch that had made the remark that had set Crag into this  
rage.   
"BROCK!" Crag roared, his friend behind the counter slowly lifted his head. "GET ME MY AXE!" The two men in armour charged   
the Half-Orc, the wizard started muttering an incantation and the man who had sparked Crags anger began to hide in the corner,  
covering his eyes, too scared to do anything else. Crag grabbed the two armoured soldiers and banged their heads together. The   
Half-Orc's friend, Brock threw him an immense axe. It had barbs on one of the heads and a "C" was engraved on it in green   
jewels. Crag caught the axe and quick decapitated both men in one stroke. He jumped up in the air and brought the weapon   
crashing down into the wizards chest, he was now splattered with blood and began sniffing to find his last victim. The man  
in the corner was rooted to the spot with fear. He didn't make a noise. Not even when Crag lifted him up. Not even when Crag  
punched a hole through his stomach. Not even when his own insides began to pour out of him amidst torrents of blood. Not even   
when Crag brought the colossal axe down and sliced him neatly in half............................  
Brock stood up from behind the counter but it still wasn't over, the windows of the inn shattered under a hail of bullets.   
Crag slowly began to calm down, his muscles shrank to average size, his eyes changed back to normal and he collapsed to the  
floor, breathless. Brock watched confused as a tall, strong looking man kicked open the door of the inn and walked in.  
"Crag!" Gau shouted. He tried to lift the unconcious Half-Orc up but Crag was too heavy. "You there!" Gau called to Brock,  
"Help me lift him up!" After a few seconds, they managed to get Crag up and began to carry him outside. Brock stared in   
amazement at the massive airship, they got Crag to a metal walkway that led into the ship. He was put on a stretcher and taken  
further in.   
"Where are you takin' 'im?" Brock asked  
"Relax," Gau replied "Professor Omineon's just gonna patch him up and he'll be back to normal."  
"Let me in,"Brock commanded, "I'm Crags best friend, where he goes, I go!" Gau sighed in exasperation,   
"Fine..." He said quietly  
  
Crag woke up before the professor could even start. He got up off the stretcher and began to look around.   
"Where am I?" He asked, obviously dazed. The professor began to splutter in astonishment.   
"Wer-ee-er well..." He began. Crag began to walk around but winced in pain and clutched his shoulder.  
"Datz a roight nasty banger Uze got!" He laughed. He took a small dagger out of his pocket and dug it into his shoulder. The  
professor watched in both fascination and horror as Crag swivelled the dagger around and flicked out the bullets embedded   
in his flesh.  
"I say!" The professor gasped "D-doesn't that hurt?!" Crag looked at the professor as though he were an idiot.  
"Of course it duz!" He shouted. Even so, his face remained expressionless as he used the dagger as a lever to fire the last   
one out. He pulled out the blade, which was now stcky with blood and covered in stringly lumps of muscle. The professor   
almost fainted. "So Why'd ya fire off dem bangers at me anywayz?" Crag asked holding out the blood soaked bullets.  
"Bangers???....what in the world are b... OH! S-sorry!" The professor hurriedly apologised trying to get to grips with Crags   
odd terms for technical devices,"My pilot Forsythe has a bit of a tendency to stage dramatic entrances." Crag continued to   
look around and walked to the window. "A-are you alright? You look like you could use a bandage!" The professor pointed out.  
The Barbarian just went down on one knee and began to unfasten a studded leather ring around his leg. He stood up and tied it  
to his shoulder tight. So tight in fact that blood spurted out and hit the walls. "So Crag, I was meaning to ask you   
something...." The now very pale professor started, but Crag wheeled around and stared at him.  
"Ow'd you know my name?" He asked "You'z an alien entcha and you'z abdicated me!"   
"No No No!" The professor said waving his arms, "I'm not an alien and I haven't abducted you. One of the men who bought you   
in to the ship is a friend of mine and yours, he told me your name and said that you were a very strong fighter. His name is Gau  
Debolton? That ring any bells?" Crag scratched his chin and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully   
"Yeah," He said, " I fought next to 'im in da massacre of da raghikla...I mean da rashikackak... da... ermmm dat long river   
wiv da funny bridges!"  
"Ohhhhhh!" The professor said, understanding, "The raghikalnkolon"  
"Yeah! Dats da one!" Crag shouted triumphantly "Da raghikolokak, anywayz, me and Gau fought against dem 'obgoblins!" At that  
moment, Gau and Brock came into the room. Crag was a little different to how Gau remembered him. In the battle of the   
raghikalnkolon, he had been a rookie with only a tiny scratch on his chin indicating that he had ever seen a fight. Now he   
was a mass of walking stitches. There was a huge gash across his chest that had been crudely sewn back together. There was  
a hole in his side which looked like it had been an infected cut, and he was blind in one eye from a scar that ran right  
through his eyeball. He wore a tattered jacket of studded leather, and a belt with skins of various animals on it, bears,   
wolves, the occasional humanoid head or other gory piece of anatomy. On his forearms and shins were tight bandages   
that were slowly starting to rot away. Definitely someone who you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley.   
"How's it goin' Crag?" Gau asked, smiling.  
"Not bad Gau!" Crag said, also smiling. He turned to see Brock, "Brock, sorry You 'ad ta see wot I did to dat elf an' 'is   
mates but they woz askin' for it!" Gau didn't need to ask to find out what the barbarian meant, Crag had always disliked   
elves, Gau thought it had something to do with his past but whenever he asked, Crag would say "Don't worry, I'll get 'em."   
There were lots of greetings and shaking of hands before the professor popped the question "Crag I was wondering if you,   
and perhaps your friend Brock, would like to join Gau and some others on a little expedition?" Crag looked suspicous  
"Any money involved?" He asked.  
"W-well, Castle Snakir is a very old castle, I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't several kings ransoms worth of gold,  
diamonds, rubies, artifacts in there."  
"Who else is goin'?" Crag said, obviously more interested.  
"As I said, Gau, hopefully you and sir Brock, Diesa Raveneye a..." The professor was cut off by Crags outburst of rage.  
"WHAT!!! DAT SHE-DEMON!? BUT SHE'S HALF-ELF FOR GRUUMSH'S SAKE!!! IF SHE'S GOIN' THEN THERE ENT NOWAY NOT IN DIS LIFE OR ANY  
UVVER DAT I IS, GOT THAT!!!???"  
Gau decided to play his trump card.  
"Phay's coming with us..." He said slyly. Gau knew for a fact that Crag harboured certain feelings for the female cleric and   
that he would give his life for her if needs be.  
Crag began to splutter.   
"Wha- erm well I errr.." He scratched his head. Then looked out of the window. "Fine! I'll go!"  
"I knew that would work" Gau laughed. Crag looked angry.  
"No! Dats not why I'z goin', It'z coz...ermm... AHA!! Look down der!" He pointed out the window at the town below. People  
were surveying the damage and trying to find Crags Ex-opponents in the rubble. "If I go back. Day Izn't gonna Ezaccly roll   
out da red carpet for me now iz day?" Gau shook his head.   
"Whatever," he sighed, "You coming Brock?" He called.  
"Like I said," Brock replied, "where Crag goes... I goes!"  
  
  
Well how was that? Chapters 1 & 2 were origionally one chapter but it was starting to get a bit too long so I cut it. But   
this means this means Chapter 2 is already half finished! ^_^ Like I said before, please, please, PLEASE r & r !!!!!!   
. 


	2. Two wizards

.Chapter 2: Two wizards. The raven tower was a huge building, made of dull obsidian with small windows cut into the sides. The front gates were made of heavy oak and "guarded" by tall, menacing statues of evil-looking ravens. Every now and again, two or three ravens would depart from one of the towers windows, whilst another five would enter, carrying small glittering pieces of jewellery. Although the adventurers could only see its outline in the distance as they descended. Gau, Crag and Brock jumped out and walked in the direction of their destination. The professor had opted to stay behind because he had to look a few things up in his books (The real reason, that he was terrified at the thought of going into the dark forest, was apparent to all.) Forsythe had volunteered to stay behind to make sure that the professor didn't blow himself up. also so that he could protect the ship from anything that might get inside. Gau and the other two trapsed through what was pretty close to swampland. The only difference between the forest and a swamp being that a swamp smells bad, the forest however, smelled absolutely terrible. Their feet sank in the mud and mosquitoes constantly bit them. Crag tried to squash one that was biting his forehead, but he missed and he ended up giving himself a black eye. After a while, small yips and barks could be heard in the long grass beside their trail. "Whats that?" Brock asked. Crag sniffed the air and frowned, "Kobolds..." he said quietly. "We could take out a few little dog lizards no sweat!" Brock replied. Crag began to quicken his pace. He sounded a little worried. "Lots of kobolds!" He shouted, breaking into an all out run, pulling Gau and Brock behind him. No sooner had they started running, than a whole swarm of kobolds burst out of the long grass and on to the trail. Crossbow bolts tore through the air above around the fighters heads. One glanced off of Brocks shield that he carried on his back. He turned around and roared at them. "YOU WANNA PIECE O' ME!!??" The kobolds stopped there charge for a second. Brock drew his sword and charged at the kobolds. "NO BROCK!!!" Crag shouted, "Don't be a hero!" Gau called. Brock wouldn't listen though. He burst into the midst of the enemy and started swinging his longsword around, killing the beasts that strayed too close. They didn't have to get close though, the words that the kobold crossbowmen laughed, rang in Crags ears, and never stopped haunting him. "Now die! Crazy man person!!!" It let loose a bolt from its weapon that flew through the air and punctured Brocks throat. The bolt emerged from the back of his neck and carried on to embed itself in a tree. It was too much. For the second time that day. The rage of the barbarian gripped Crag in its fiery embrace. Once again his muscles bulged, his eyes reddened, the veins and sinew popped up in his skin. He tore the Greataxe from his back and began to roar in Orcish. He had gone completely ballistic. He charged at the kobold that had fired the crossbow. He killed it in such a gruesome way as I cannot describe. He swung the massive axe round and caught at least half a dozen kobolds on its keen edge. Through his red-vision, he could see Gau attacking them with his silver sword. He bought the axe down and sliced another in two. He caught a large one on the chin, splitting its face open and launching it in to the air. The kobolds were now too afraid to attack, and Crag found their leader, cowering among them. He stepped forward, bought his axe back, swang, and decapitated the leader from the top jaw upwards. The other kobolds, lost their nerve and ran away before the screaming berserker could catch them. Crag didn't have to check to know that Brock was dead. Blood was no longer coming out of the wound, and his eyes were glazed over. Crag instead bent down to corpse of the kobolds leader, it's long, purple robes indicated that it had been a sorcerer of some kind. On its belt was a large, icy-blue, hollow glass orb. As soon as Crag touched it, his mind was transported to another place. It was a huge cavern of ice. Two red eyes stared out at him. "Don't let me down!" A monstrous voice said, the sound was a mixture of snakes hissing and bats squeaking, mixed with hundreds of inhuman screams. "Kill the sorceress, burn down the tower, get the sword!!!" It was silent for a while. "Don't let me down..." It repeated... Suddenly Crag was back again. He was so shocked when Gau unexpectedly tapped him on the shoulder, that he tightened his grip on the orb, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. "Whats going on?" Gau shouted. Crag had turned back to normal, he gave a groan and clutched his head. "Uuuurghhhh! Nuthin' I'm fine! Thought I saw summit... Must've been hallucaratin'" Gau supported Crag and they began to walk towards the tower. They reached the doors and Gau gave a heavy knock. Ignoring the Raven statues that seemed to be staring at them. The doors slowly opened themselves inwards. "Diesa!" Gau called out, his voice echoed in the tower. There was no reply. He and Crag walked into the building, all the while being watched from above by the ravens. He called again, louder. "DIESA!" Crag snarled. "Itz a wunderr she can't 'ere you wot wiv 'er elfy earz!" "Listen Crag!" Gau said, starting to get annoyed "There's nothing wrong with her being half-elf okay!? She doesn't tease you for being half-orc!" Crag didn't say anything and just glared ahead as he walked. They saw a spiral staircase ahead of them it seemed to go on forever. "Well there's nowhere else, she must be up there." Gau stated. They travelled up the stairs, continuously climbing. They had walked for a full ten minutes before Gau realised what was going on. "Grrrrrr its one of her spells. As long as we keep climbing, the stairs keep going, there has to be somewhere else downstairs." They changed direction. They descended the staircase. After another ten minutes, Gau realised something, something that chilled him to the bone. He realised with horror, that, no matter which way they went, they were stuck in the same place. "Looks like we're in a bit of trouble Crag!" Gau said. Crag took a small whetstone from his pocket and dropped it into the centre of the tower. There was no noise, the stone just kept falling. "Damn!" Crag shouted angrily. "What're we gonna do now!?" He swung a fist out in frustration and punched through the wall. He didn't damage the wall, his hand just........... vanished through it. "Hey! An illusionary wall!" Gau shouted in amazement. He slowly walked towards the wall and touched it with both hands. He felt a little bit of push against his hands like a magnet repelling another. He gave one big push and his arms dissappeared up to the elbow. He turned to Crag, who nodded........... Gau and Crag stepped through the wall............. The other side of the wall was a dark room, it was lit by a single candle on a desk, at the desk was a dark haired woman, wearing a dress made of black feathers. She appeared to be writing something, a black feather quill moved around in her hand. "Diesa?" Gau asked quietely. Slowly walking towards the figure in the chair. The seated person visibly jumped. She wheeled around, her hand glowing with purple fire. Gau and Crag jumped back in alarm, Gau raised his hands as a sign of peace. The woman looked confused. "Gau?" She asked. The purple flame disappearing. Gau smiled disarmingly. "Nice to see you to!" He laughed. Diesas face broke into a smile. "Where've you been, what've you been doing all this time!?" She asked rapidly. Crag stepped out from behind his companion, He grunted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah good to see you, yadda-yadda!" He said quickly, not trying to cover up the fact that he wanted to leave quickly. Diesa nearly squealed with delight at seeing the barbarian. "Craggy!" She shouted, spreading her arms for a hug. Crag just looked at her and started walking back towards the wall. "See if she wants ta come and den meet me back outside da tower!" He said to Gau, before walking through the illusionary wall..... Three seconds later, he was back. "I forget, " He said, a little embarrassed, "Da sterz don't go anywherz.... How duz we get out?" He grudgingly asked the sorceress. Diesa smiled to herself, "what is inside the head of that savage?" she asked herself. She clicked her fingers and a bookcase moved to the left, revealing a secret staircase. Crag didn't say anything, he just walked down the stairs. Gau and the sorceress watched him walk until he was out of view, Then they decided to talk....... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (15 minutes later) The arched door opened and Crag turned around. When Gau walked out Crag started to ask. "What'd she say? Is she gonna....." He saw Diesa walk through the door with a raven on her shoulder. "Grrrrr" He growled in anger under his breath. "Whats with the bird?" Gau asked the new team member as they walked back through the forest. Diesa put her hand to her shoulder and the raven hopped onto her fingers. "This is Noir," She said smiling, "He's my familiar, a few years back when you were travelling around in all those wars, I needed a little company. So I created a raven familiar with a few feathers and a spell...... He's been good company, after all, a girl gets so lonely all by herself........" She raised the tone of her voice on the last few words, implying a hint. Gau opened his mouth to say something, but instead he was met with a kiss on the cheek. Diesa giggled like a little girl. "Don't worry," She said, "You don't have to apologise!" She looked around. "Where's Crag?" She asked. "He went on ahead, he had something important to do..." Crag was in the clearing where the band of kobolds had been barely an hour ago.... In front of him was the body of his friend and travelling companion, Brock. Slowly, mechanically, he bent down and picked up the corpse. He turned around to face a small hole that he had just dug in the dirt. He walked towards it and lowered Brocks body into it. He said a few words and took a small pouch of herbs from his belt, he wasn't a priest, but he had seen war, he had seen hundreds of warriors die and be buried........ He knew the ceremony all too well. He sprinkled the herbs into the grave and began to fill it with soil..... The grave was filled in, Crag did not want to be in that place anymore. He turned towards the sillohette of the ship in the distance, and began to run. He hadn't gone a few steps when he saw it, a tiny, golden acorn, it seemed to shimmer in the noon sun. He picked it up, it was just slightly larger than a normal acorn, but it still looked tiny when between Crag's forefinger and thumb. He turned again to see Brocks shallow grave, took a few steps and planted the strange, golden object......... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Splendid, splendid!" The proffesor said happily, shaking Diesa's hand. "Very nice to meet you young lady, Gau here speaks very highly of you." Diesa turned her head and smiled slyly at Gau, who's face had turned a bright red. "Has he indeed?" She said, the smile widening. The proffesor turned to Crag "Crag. I can't tell you how sorry I am about Brock.... He was a good ma-" Crag broke him off with a hand movement. He shook his head. "Sorry Profezzer, I dun wanna talk abaht et..." He walked out of the room.  
  
"Poor Guy...." Gau whispered. "Yes, yes... tragic really....." The proffesor looked sad "I've never had a friend....die before..... But life must go on eh? We need to find Phay!" Gau turned to Forsythe, "Temple of Pelor in Tehait..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The streets of Tehait were bustling with business. There were stalls everywhere, food stores, clothes stores, armouries..... Gau, Crag and Diesa pushed their way through the crowds to get to the temple. A few men looked in Diesas direction and smiled, but they quickly turned away when the saw the two men behind her. Any thieves were also scared away by the intimidating warriors, there was no trouble in getting to the temple. The temple was completely empty when they entered, there were no visitors or priests in the building. Crag ran forward to the front of the temple to try and find someone, there was absolutely no-one in the room...... Gau was about to shout out Phays name when a female scream peeled out from a side room, followed by a man in white robes crashing through a wall. The group ran over to the man, Diesa nearly threw up in disgust. He was completely disfigured, his face was a mess of blood and bone, his chest had been smashed inwards. Whoever had killed him had made sure that he was dead. Gau drew the sword from his belt and wheeled round to face the hulking beast coming through the hole in the wall. It stood about thirteen feet tall, its skin was green and covered in warts that oozed pus, it had a hooked nose and glazed, white eyes. On top of its head was a mass of white, stringy hair, the beast screeched hideously before lifting a man-sized, spiked club off of the floor and above its head, ready to turn the party into ugly stains on the floor. Gau rushed at the monster swinging his silver sword at its arms, Crag removed his axe and let out a bestial roar. Diesa closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, her hands began to glow yellow. Noir, her raven, flapped across to the beast and began pecking at its face, infuriating it. Gau ducked under a swing from the huge club before bringing his sword down on the forearm of the hideous creature. Crag was knocked to the floor by its other arm which swished out wildly when Gau made contact with the silver blade, blood spewed from his face as his nose broke. Diesa opened her eyes and punched her hands forward, letting a burst of energy fly forward, it hit the monster square in the face, singing flesh and burning hair. It's hands flew up to it's face as it screamed in agony, Gau took the oppurtunity and embedded his sword in it's gut, as it lurched in agony, a crystal ball fell from it's fur garments. The orb hit the floor and smashed into hundreds of pieces, the troll swayed and began to scream even louder, it gave a disgusting gurgle noise before toppling forwards and dying with blood seeping from it's stomach. "WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS WAS THAT!?" Gau shouted. A small female voice came from the hole in the wall. "Um... It was a troll...." A blonde haired preistess picked herself up out of the hole. "I recognised that thing as being a troll" She said meekly. Gau and Crag instantly recognised her as Phay. Crag rushed forward to help her up whilst Gau checked on Diesa. "What was it doing in the town?" Gau asked. Phay shrugged, "I don't know, nobody saw it come in and the main door is the only way it could get in." She smiled when she saw Crag, he got close to pick her up and said somehing to him, but it was too quiet for Gau to here. "Phay we need to talk." Gau said rushed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After a few minutes of explanations, Phay agreed to go with the team to Castle Snakir. She whent into a side room and opened a chest, she picked up a trident and a whip. She took out three bottles of holy water and made a prayer to the Sun effigy on the wall. She vowed to avenge the death of the priests that had been killed by the troll. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The completed team entered the 'Cloud Titan' and started to walk towards the cockpit. Phay looked extremely excited and whispered something to Crag, he smiled and said (Not meaning for Gau to here) "Don't wurry abat it! I'll look after ya!" The team reached the professor and explained their success in finding another team member. "Splendid, splendid.......Urmmm" He started to fidget again. "What is it professor?" Gau asked. The professor began to fidget even more. "W-well, whilst you were gone, Forsythe bought up a good point. The gates of the castle are guarded by towering Iron-Golems. You'd never be able to get past them..." "So how da we get in!?" Crag shouted impatiently "W-well, there is a way..... Someone needs to sneak in and open the castle's drawbridge. We need someone who's good at sneaking and exceptionally good at not being found." At that point, a piece of grating in the ceiling began to rattle, everyone jumped out of the way as it collapsed onto the floor. On the grating, trying to pick herself up was a young woman, she flipped her blonde hair out of her eyes and looked around. "Uh-oh...." She said quietly. Gau sensed a familiarity, where had he seen this girl before? He remembered back to when he had been in Cortallas, he had saved that girl from an Orc, it was that girl! He helped her up, she was about to thank him when he picked her up, lifting her so high that her feet didn't touch the ground, and shouted at her. "How long have you been here!?" He shouted angrily. The girl was obviously a bit dizzy. "Wuh.. Uh?...... Since you got on the ship mister Gau sir!" She spluttered out quickly. Crag was about to shout angrily, but the professor cut in. "Whats your name and how did you get onto my ship my dear?" He said kindly, Gau dropped the girl. "Uh... I'm Charlene and I sneaked aboard when you were getting Gau in!" The professor smiled. "Well Crag, I guess that answers your question eh? Wot wot! Charlene will be your infiltrator!" Charlene looked terrified. "Wha?! No way!" She shouted "I heard you talking about that Castle, I'm not going in there, NO WAY!" She shouted even louder. Gau looked upwards before speaking again. "Either you come with us Charlene. Or we kick you off of the ship!" He folded his arms. Charlene smirked. "Fine! She said, "I guess you'll just have to kick me off!" Now it was Gau's turn to smirk, he pointed towards the nearest window. Charlene looked through it and gasped, the ship had already taken off! They were hundreds of feet in the air! "Besides." Gau said, "Where will you go if we let you leave? Cotallas doesn't look very appealing anymore!" Charlene looked away, hurt. "My family were killed in the raid. I don't have anywhere else to go... I guess I'll have to go with you..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Snakir

Chapter 3: Snakir. The ship touched about a mile west of the town. In the distance the Castle could be seen, to get there you had to get through the town, it was that or through the mountains, and there wasn't a safe landing spot there. "I'm not stayin' in here agin!" Forsythe shouted as he stepped out of the ship. "I'm gonna look in the town fur a place that sells a decent pint!" "I'll drink ta dat!" Crag shouted, coming up behind the dwarf. Gau, Phay, Diesa and Charlene all stepped off afterwards. "Gau!" Crag called to his friend, Gau walked over. "What's up Crag?" He asked. "Can we stop off in the town fur a while?" Crag asked back. Gau thought about it before agreeing. "I guess everyone needs a rest." He turned around to look at the rest of the group and shouted. "Everyone meet at the West gate at Sundown! We'll look for an inn after we've stocked up on supplies!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Crag and Forsythe walked together to try and find the nearest tavern. After about five minutes walk, they came across one, it's name on the sign had been worn away, all that was left was a picture of an ash tree on top of a grave. Inside, the patrons seemed friendly enough, there was the usual noise of talking, laughing and stools being scraped across the floor. There was a hush as everyone caugtht sight of Crag, people turned to see the new arrivals and quickly went back to whatever they were doing. The noise carried on. "What can I getcha?" A lighthearted voice called out from behind the Counter. Crag and Forsythe looked over the wooden bar and saw a Halfling dressed in a loose fitting tunic. "Two pints of ya strongest ale pleaz!" Crag said smiling. A few minutes later, Crag and Forsythe where sitting at a table with two mugs of "Blacktoad brew". Crag was asking questions about how Forsythe had met the professor. Suddenly they were interrupted by a hefty fist hitting the table between them. The two companions looked up to see a group of men in brown leather clothes, all looking very angrily at Crag. "We don't like yer kind round here!" The leader (the one who had punched the table) called out so everyone in the tavern could here. Crag grunted and pushed the mans hand off of the table. "Why you..." The furious human started. He pulled his fist back to punch Crag in the head and then suddenly collapsed to the ground screaming in agony. Everyone nearby crowded around to see what had happened. There was a small crossbow bolt sticking out of the mans palm, blood was leaking on to the floor. "Leave him alone Burne." A strong but fair voice called out from the shadowy corner of the tavern. Crag turned to see a thin man in a huge hat sitting at a table alone. He was leaning back on his chair so that only two of its legs were touching the floor, his feet on the table, he was putting a crossbow back underneath the table. One of Burne's friends walked over to the man, ready to hit him with a mace. Faster than the eye can see, a sword tip stood touching the attackers throat. Some of the bystanders whent back to their drinks, and the stranger with the sword put the blade away, letting the mace-wielder go back to his business. Crag and Forsythe both went to express their gratitude to the stranger, he introduced himself as Kennor, a wandering minstrel and poet. After a few drinks and jokes, Kennor became a friend....... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gau and Diesa stood at the gates, the Sun was setting on the horizon, Diesa looked at it and sighed. "Isn't it romantic?" She asked Gau. He was about to reply when Phay and the professor came out of the gates behind them. "Where did you go then?" Diesa asked the two of them. "We went to the town centre." Phay replied smiling. "There were some performers and it looked so exciting." "Yes." The professor said "It was rather entertaining! There was a fire eater and a tumbler and lots of other things!" He added. Loud footsteps meant that Crag wasn't far off. He, Forsythe and a tall stranger appeared next. "Who's this?" Gau asked, pointing to the new arrival. He wore bright clothes, they were chequered in large squares, coloured an alternating yellow and red. On his head was a huge-brimmed hat, it shaded him and kept his face hidden in shadows. He wore baggy, bright green pantaloons and soft, velvet, purple shoes with the toes curled upwards. At the end of each of the curled shoes was a bell that made a twinkling noise everytime he took a step. One thing that Diesa and Phay both noticed was that he was strikingly handsome, he had long, grey hair that covered his ears. His face was somewhat angular and he had cool, icy blue eyes, he had a small, jade earring in his left ear. His teeth were perfect and they shined when he smiled (Which was alot of the time) he was well built, but not overly muscley. His voice was calm and fair, there was also a hint of hidden strength in there as well. "I am Kennor, wandering minstrel, poet, performer and fencer extraordinaire." He said with a flourish, removing his hat and bowing. "I met your two friends in the Ash tree tavern. They are quite interesting people." "Oh by the way I'm Gau." Gau put in quickly, followed by the professor. "I am professor Maximillian Omineon, at your service." Diesa stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Diesa." Kennor reached forward and held Diesa's hand before giving it a light kiss. He did the same to Phay when she introduced herself, both girls blushed. It was at this point that Charlene arrived, she was the only member of the team who didn't have any equipment, so the Professor had given her some money to go buy some. She had bought a new outfit, it was a black, leather all-in-one with buckles on the legs and arms. There was a tool belt around the waist with an assortment of sharp weapons like darts and daggers, she also had a long rope coiled around her shoulder. Kennor was visibly impressed, he bowed even deeper. "Oh fairest of beings that I have set eyes on! Art thou a beautiful Celestial creation from the highest heavens?" He kissed her hand. Charlene looked around in bewilderment. "Say what?" She exclaimed. Crag let out a small laugh, and said, "He sez yu iz a roight fit burd!" Charlene smiled nervously, "Oh....Uhhhhhhhhh thanks..........." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The team had all decided to stay in the inn that Crag and Forsythe had visited earlier that day. There were two rooms available so they had rented both of them, the girls got one room and the guys had the other. They all ate a good meal of cheeses and ale and were about to retire to their rooms when the tavern's door was knocked very heavily. The halfling who owned the bar, opened a small slat in the wooden door, he peered out, there was a commanding voice from outside, but none of the team could hear it, only Kennor moved, he reached under the table for his crossbow. The halfling wiped his hands on his apron and replied to whoever was outside. "Sorry sirs. Unless you've already booked a room for the room for the night you'll have to leave, there's none spare!" "Let them in Tulley," Kennor said calmly, loading a bolt into his weapon. "But I just said tha..." The halfling replied but the Rogue cut him off. "Don't worry, they won't be staying long..." Cautiously, Gau drew his sword, and Crag unstrapped his hefty axe. Tulley unbolted the door and it swung inwards. In stepped a group of armour clad soldiers, the man at the head of the group was holding a scroll. He looked to be in his late thirties, maybe early forties, he had deep grey eyes and greying hair and a neatly combed grey goatee. He unwravelled the scroll and read it, his voice was deep and gruff, it had a ring of drill-sergeant voice in their. "Kennor Valentino, I am given permission by the mayor of Snakir, Marcus Donestall to place you under arrest for assault to a fellow citizen!" Kennor gripped his crossbow tightly. "Come again?" He said, his voice had lost the charming poet ring but it was still lithe and enchanting. At that point, Burne walked in, his hand wrapped in bandages. "He's the one Sir Seymour! He did it!" Burne squealed. "Looks like theres no way you can get out of this one Kennor! I can finally take you down!" Said the knight that Burne had identified as Seymour. He Reached into his pockets and retrieved a chain a padlock on it. He tied them around the bards wrists. "Chains Sir Seymour?" Kennor laughed "I didn't know you went in for this sort of kinky stuff!" "Shut up Kennor!" The knight replied. He was about to lock the crude handcuffs when Kennor slipped out of them and hit the deck. "Everybody who doesn't wanna arrest me GET DOWN NOW!" The team hit the dirt as well, just as a window smashed, sending glass flying over them and a dark figure leaped in through the opening. Seymour and his knights wheeled around, and the barkeeper turned and fled upstairs. Kennor jumped up and fired his crossbow at the attacker, he intentionally missed, but the shot caused whatever the thing was to panic and leap into the light. "Aha!" The bard called out, "A ghoul! One of the 'Counts' minions I wouldn't wonder." The ghoul was tall and lanky, it stooped over as it stood staring at its prey, unsure of what to do next. Phay could smell the monsters foul breath even from the other side of the room. Two more ghouls bounded in through the smashed window and pounced on the knights. One of the peace-keeping soldiers obviously didn't have alot of neck protection, the smaller of the monsters tore out his throat with its powerful jaws full of rotten, sharp teeth. Gau charged it and pierced its back with his silver blade making it scream like a cat in a blender. The other knights began to fight the ghouls as they began to leap and bound around the room. Yet another two ghouls crawled in through the window. "Sweet Olidammara!" Kennor shouted letting off shots at the beasts. "Don't these things ever use the door?!" As soon as he said that, the doorway began to become crowded with what, at first, appeared to be men. But they were not, not anymore, their flesh hung in tatters around their shrivelled bodies, their hair was matted and caked with blood, their faces were falling apart, just like the rest of their bodies. Those that had eyes had deep-set, sightless, white orbs. "ZOMBIES!" Phay screamed, "Crag, close that door!" The half-Orc sprinted up to the other side of the room and put his back against the door, slamming it shut. A single, cadaverous arm remained trapped in the doorway, writhing around, its hand opening and closing frenziedly. Forsythe ran towards the door with his scythe gripped in his meaty hands, with one mighty blow, he removed the arm from its rotting owner. The door slipped back and clicked shut, Crag bolted it back up and turned his attention to the ghouls. One of the knights had cornered a ghould, "Die foul creature!" He shouted, rushing at it with his longsword. Before he could bring it down however, his opponent punched forward, puncturing the knights armour and piercing his soft flesh. Blood sprayed everywhere, the knight gasped and stared blankly before collapsing backwards and falling silent. Another knight battled his opponent sword to claws. The ghoul was pressurising the soldier, making him stumble backwards. The monster stopped the onslaught and jumped inhumanly high, it grabbed hold of a rafter with its bony fingers and swang, knocking its feet into the knights chest, the warrior was lifted off the ground and went sailing out of the window, to the waiting zombies... His shriek pierced the night, but it became silenced under the moans and wails of the living corpses, a loud 'SNAP!' sounded and the man stopped screaming. The ghoul jumped down but didn't have time to savour its victory, an enraged Gau burst forward and decapitated it. The ghouls could see that they were losing the fight and they began to retreat, two of them escaped back through the window they had arrived through. The last, however was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Charlene!?" Gau shouted, a scream from upstairs answered his question. Charlene pelted downstairs, pursued by the final ghoul, she tripped and sprawled on the floor, the ghoul leaped high, just as it was about to come down, it exploded in a shower of dark purple gore. Charlene turned towards Diesa, who was blowing a wisp of smoke protruding from her fingertips. The shower of blood poured onto Charlene, much to her disgust. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So does anyone know what in the NINE HELLS that was!?" Gau shouted, Kennor turned a dead ghoul over with his foot. "An attack party from Castle Snakir." He replied. "I can explain, but it might take awhile... You see the castle was built about eight hundred years ago and since then, a history of war and bloodshed has built itself up around this city.................." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Eight hundred years ago, when the Castle was to have its grand opening, a man in a black robe entered town. He stood in front of the congregation and placed a curse upon the castle and the city around it. The guards reached him and slew him, he was buried in a vault beneath the castle, everyone ignored the strangers threats, they thought that he was just a raving lunatic, but a week later, the curse began to take effect. "The city was approached by a vast army of armoured humans, they attacked and destroyed everything, they didn't take anything, they didn't loot the treasury, they just killed. They were monsters who lived for slaughter, they massacred the townspeople, until eventually, the city guard managed to stop the onslaught, the enemies leader was cut down by none other than the great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather of sir Seymour over there. The warriors retreated and we were left to lick our wounds. Surely a coincidence yes? Thats what our ancestors thought, until their descendants met a similar coincidence, the city became attacked by hobgoblins and other goblinoids. Once again the invaders were defeated, but at a major loss of civilian life. Then nothing happened for a century or two, until the revolution, hundreds of normal people were killed and the nobles were executed, blood ran in the streets for years. The cemetery began to fill up and we had no choice but to bury the dead under the castle. However the scary thing was, the stranger who had brought the curse upon the city, his body wasn't there. His coffin was empty, no remains, no skeleton, no nothing... Anyhoo the revolution ended and as the townspeople, as history always shows they do, got back to their usual way of living. Now everyone had decided to believe that the castle really was cursed, another stranger entered town, dressed in the same way as the cursebringer had been all those years ago. People distrusted him until he claimed he could reverse the curse that had been put upon the city, all he asked for in repayment was the castle, naturally we were quite happy to let him have his way, he could have the castle, we wanted nothing more to do with it!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Well," Kennor sighed, "Its been four hundred years since then and..." A loud belch interrupted Kennor's story. Everyone turned to see Crag with a half empty tankard of 'blacktoad brew' in his hands. "What the..." Gau jumped up, no-one had even noticed Crag move. "Crag?" He asked suspiciously, how did you do that so fast?" "Do wot?" The half-Orc replied confused. "Get behind the bar, pour a glass and drink it in the blink of an eye?" Gau replied. "I dun more dan dat!" Crag laughed. "Dis is me furd pint! I've bin 'avin a load of 'em whilst you'ze lots bin listenin ta Kennor's long story. You wuz all sittin' there like ya waz in a trance!" Everyone turned to look at Kennor. "Yeah well..." The storyteller said, an embarrased look on his face, "One of the good things about being a bard is that you can saptivate almost any audience. There are two types of people who are not affected though, those who have an extremely high intelligence, and those who are completely oblivious to there surroundings." "Say wha!?" Crag asked, picking his nose. Kennor smiled. "No prizes for guessing which category our friend Crag falls into though!" "Carry on with your story Kennor," Diesa asked, "Four hundred years ago, a man moved into the castle, claiming he could remove the curse. What happened after he whent?" "Whent?" Kennor looked confused. "Well yes..." the sorceress said, "After he died... Did the curse come back? "Well, actually, you see, he didn't die..." Everyone gasped, "But how?" Gau asked. "He was a necromancer," Kennor replied "he found a way to prolong his life, maybe indefinitely, nobody knows, nobody's ever got a chance to find out..." "What do you mean?" Diesa asked. "What he means is..." Sir Seymour approached the assembled group. He had finished bording up the windows, the zombies had no way of getting in now... "What he means is, no attempt to enter Castle Snakir forcefully has ever succeeded, either the hopefuls were fought off by the skeleton guards at the gate, or they found a way in, but not out..." "But we have a way of sneaking in," Gau said, "And we're going to find a way out. Cha-, hey wait a minute... WHERE IS CHARLENE!?" Everyone looked around but the girl had dissappeared. "What're you shouting about Gau? I had to go have a bath to get rid of that disgusting ghoul blood" Charlenes voice called out from the doorway leading to the stairs. She had her new suit on and a towel wrapped around her hair. Gau sighed in exasperation. "So anyway, we're going to enter the castle tomorrow and rescue a wizard, we're not interested in any necromancers or undead hordes, we just wanna get in, grab the wizard and get out." "The Count doesn't care," Seymour said, turning over pieces of destroyed furniture, trying to find his soldiers. "The Count?" Charlene said, sitting down next to Phay. "Thats what we call the necromancer." Kennor said. "Obviously he has it in for you, he's probably been scrying you from his Castle." "Well, I don't care," Gau stood up, "Tomorrow we infiltrate Castle Snakir. You in Kennor?" Kennor loaded a bolt into his crossbow as an answer. "What about you Sir Seymour?" Gau asked, turning towards the knight. "Not if that... that... criminal is coming as well!" Seymour shouted, pointing at Kennor. A groan peeled out, coming from a corner of the tavern. Seymour kicked over a table to see a knight sitting, holding his stomach. There was blood spewing out of his wound. "Sir..." The wounded knight was battling for breath, "I c-can't move... It's s-s-s-so cold..." He lifted his head to look Seymour in the eye. "Sir... Tell my wife I love her... a-and that I'm s-sorry" His head slumped to the side. Seymour's hand clenched into a fist. "I will avenge your death soldier. Yours and the others." "So thats a yes then?" Crag said, setting down his tankard. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Woop-ti-frikkin-doo! Three Chapters finished! If you enjoy drawing or anything like that, then please draw a picture or pictures of your favourite character/s and send me a copy to Princethaime@hotmail.com Thank you very much, and please be patient for the next action packed chapter! ^_^ 


End file.
